


Head Over Heels

by keygasmic



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keygasmic/pseuds/keygasmic
Summary: Minho was the first the break the kiss. “My turn,” he whispered huskily.





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ 05/06/2013

Minho sat atop the kitchen table, bare cheeks pressed against the cool wood. He spread his legs with a deep sigh and tangled his fingers in Gwiboon’s golden locks, tugging her down with her mouth over his exposed member. Her lips wrapped around the throbbing flesh, tongue flicking over the prominent veins up the shaft, causing the younger male to tighten his grip.  
  
Jinki watched the pair, eyes glazed over with lust. He palmed his cock in time with the steady bob of Gwiboon’s head, watching in fascination as her curls bobbed with each movement. His eyes trailed down the smooth plane of her back, over the supple curves of her hips to her perfect backside.  
  
“Gwiboon-ah…” he cooed, finger tracing over her parted cheeks. She shivered lightly at the touch and hummed around the length in her mouth as he teasingly traced a dry finger over her puckered entrance, nail catching on the opening. Jinki pressed his lips to her hip, marking the smooth flesh as he thrust the lone digit past the tight ring of muscles.  
  
She shuddered against Minho, mouth falling slack around his wide girth, drool began pooling at the base of his cock as Gwiboon began rocking back onto the single finger. “More…” she mumbled around Minho, her tongue flicking against the heated flesh.  
  
Minho’s free hand reached down and collected the fallen saliva from the base of his cock, he smirked at Gwiboon’s questioning stare and leaned over the curve of her back, brushing his finger against Jinki’s. Together the two males grinned, Minho pressing his slick finger against Jinki’s and pushing into the tight heat.  
  
Gwiboon’s sharp gasp and shiver had Minho gritting his teeth and restraining himself from thrusting upwards and chocking her. He crooked his finger as payback and ran his blunt nail over the inside of her, causing another gasp to tumble from her lips. She let his cock slip from her lips, sweet moan puffing against Minho’s thigh.  
  
“More, fuck. More,” she gasped, reaching behind herself and parting her own cheeks further, accommodating the two males' fingers inside her. Jinki withdrew his finger slightly, pushing another in beside Minho’s. Gwiboon’s breathy pants turned into loud whimpering gasps as Jinki thrust his fingers in roughly. He bent forward and ran his tongue over his and Minho’s fingers, wiggling them against the slick muscle.  
  
“Do you like that baby?” Minho groaned, shifting so his hard cock was resting against her cheek, “Do you like it when we’re both in you?”  
  
She nodded mutely, eyes squeezed shut and Minho withdrew his lone digit and teased her opening around Jinki’s fingers. He ran the finger back up and over Gwiboon’s hip and eventually brought it to her parted lips, running it over her lower lip.  
  
“Suck,” was the command, as two digits pressed against her tongue. Gwiboon obliged, tongue swirling around and coating them with a thick layer of saliva. Minho withdrew them and reached back beside Jinki, pressing them in once again and thrusting. With four fingers simultaneously moving inside her, Gwiboon was a whimpering mess against Minho’s thigh, her lips forming half words and drool pooling against the tanned skin beneath her pout.  
  
“E-Enough!” she bucked back on the fingers shakily and tried to stand. But Minho wasn’t having any of that, he curled his fingers around the back of her skull and shoved her back over his weeping cock, her weak protests turning into pleasure-filled moans around the engorged flesh.  
  
Jinki scissored his fingers messily within her, his index finger curling around Minho’s and interlocking with it, making their fingers move at the same tempo. Gwiboon gripped Minho’s thighs weakly, keening and bobbing her head erratically over his length.  
  
“I think she’s had enough,” Jinki stated, removing his fingers and tangling them with Minho’s against the back of her skull, he lifted her off the other man’s cock and smirked, “Who do you want first?” he asked, his weeping erection running along the seam of her arse, precome staining Minho’s exposed knuckles.  
  
She shuddered and let out an indistinguishable noise, glazed eyes staring at Jinki pleadingly. He looked to Minho, the two sharing a knowing look between them.  
  
Minho withdrew his fingers finally, Gwiboon protesting weakly by mouthing at his thigh with open-mouth kisses. She bit lightly and began stroking his cock with her hand. “Fuck, Jinki. Please.”  
  
“As you wish, princess,” he purred, pressing only the head of his cock into her stretched opening. She whimpered and tried to move back into his cock, but hands on her hips stilled her. Jinki only let half of his thick cock enter her, shallowly thrusting out once he’d reached a certain point. He moved like this for several tense minutes, filled with Gwiboon’s weak pleas and Minho’s approving groans.  
  
Jinki rested his palm over Gwiboon’s lower back, using it for leverage. He hovered over her, eyes locking with Minho’s. Wordlessly, Minho leant forward and pressed his lips to Jinki’s in a messy kiss. Their teeth clashed and their tongues tangled above the writhing girl between them.  
  
Minho was the first the break the kiss. “My turn,” he whispered huskily.  
  
Gwiboon missed the brief whisper and continued to try and thrust back against the other. “Jinki-yah!” she hissed, reaching back and lacing her fingers with his. “Deeper, please.”  
  
“You want it deeper?” Minho grinned, cupping her chin and tilting her head up. She nodded weakly, teeth catching her lower lip “Stand up.”  
  
Jinki stepped back, cock slipping from her slick entrance and thwacking against his abdomen with a low thud. He pulled her back against his chest, hands roaming over her exposed chest and stomach, moving down to trace over the styled patch of curls above her wet folds.  
  
“How bad do you want it, baby?” The question was breathed against her ear, teeth nibbling lightly at the studded lobe.  
  
“Bad… please…” she bucked forward against his fingers, her hips tilting upwards in an effort to get his fingers closer to her heat. “Please, please…” she keened, head lolling back against his shoulder. She tangled her fingers loosely in his brown locks, tugging lightly. “Please, baby. I want it.”  
  
Minho smirked from his position on the table top, his hand fisting his cock and thumb running across the head leisurely. “Come here,” he beckoned, a knowing look passing between him and Jinki.  
  
Shakily, Gwiboon stepped forward, hands resting on Minho’s thighs once more. He captured her lips in an angry kiss, teeth biting harshly at her lower lip. She groaned and curled her body against his, one of her hands starting to slip between her legs and stroke.  
  
The harsh slap against her arse had her gasping and jumping back from the kiss, “Wha…?”  
  
“No touching unless we say so,” Jinki warned, hand fisting his own cock.  
  
Gwiboon mutely nodded; she was used to their games by now, “Okay.” She grinned and curled back against Minho’s front, attaching her lips to his neck.  
  
“Turn around.” She let Minho’s hands guide her until she had her back resting against his chest.  
  
In once swift movement, Minho lifted her up onto his lap, “Spread your legs,” he commanded. She obliged, bracing herself on his parted knees. With her legs spread, she was completely exposed to the room, the cold air making her hiss as her wet folds glistened against the dim lighting of the kitchen.  
  
Minho looped his forearms under her thighs and lifted her, positioning her over his slick cock. “Jinki…” he beckoned the other closed, “Help?” He grinned and winked, with the elder mirroring his expression.  
  
Jinki took Minho’s cock in his hand and guided it to Gwiboon’s prepared entrance, the pair atop the table shared a collective moan as Minho entered her.  
  
“Fuck, Gwiboon… ah!” Minho hissed and bit into the pale shoulder before him. “Babe, so tight.” He slowly lowered her down, teeth sinking deeper as he took her into the hilt. She was trembling by the time her rear was pressed against Minho’s thighs.  
  
“Baby, you look so good like this,” Jinki groaned, stepping forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. He let his fingers trail down her front, thumb stroking her wet folds. She panted into the kiss, hissing as Minho lifted her for the first thrust. He all but dropped her in his lap, high-pitched moan falling from her lips as Minho’s cock pulsated within her.  
  
Lost in the world of Minho’s cock, Gwiboon failed to notice Jinki moving to his knees and leaning forward to run his tongue over her pussy. She let out another loud whimper and bucked against Jinki and Minho. “Fuck! Jinki!”  
  
The elder grinned against her heat, teeth catching on her clit, drawing forth more beautiful moans from the other. She keened against them, her jaw falling slack as Minho continued his assault on her arse. Minho’s biceps rippled with the effort of keeping Gwiboon bouncing on his cock.  
  
“Fuck, Jinki, please.” Gwiboon whined, teeth biting harshly into her lower lip, “Fuck, baby. Please, just fuck me already, please. _Please._ ”  
  
Grinning, Jinki gave her one last swipe with his tongue and stood, “If you say so, baby.”  
  
Minho let Gwiboon rest on his lap, his arms still hooked under her thighs, holding her against his chest and keeping her exposed to the elder. Jinki stepped forward, fingers teasing her once more, he let the tip of his finger slip in her slick heat and move in slow circles, swallowing her moans with his lips.  
  
Slipping two fingers inside her, Jinki stretched her as quickly as he could. “Baby, you’re so wet.” He groaned, tongue tangling with hers. Minho grinned over her shoulder, sucking at her neck.  
  
“Jinki, sto-stop teasing me, fuck,” Gwiboon cried, nails digging into his biceps tightly, “Please.”  
  
“But you feel so good around my fingers, so slick, so wet for me—for us.” He thrust them faster within her, eyes locking with Minho’s. The younger grinned against Gwiboon’s neck, tongue visibly flicking against her pulse.  
  
“I think she’s ready, hyung,” Minho hummed, tilting his head forward so he could meet Jinki in another messy kiss. The elder obliged, tongue immediately tangling with his and fingers meshing with Gwiboon’s on Minho’s thigh.  
  
Jinki slowly let his fingers slide out from Gwiboon, wet digits gliding against his throbbing cock, preparing it for the imminent penetration. Gwiboon trembled against them, forehead pressing to Jinki’s shoulder and left hand gripping his bicep tightly.  
  
Minho raised her slightly, spreading her legs a little bit more for the elder. He and Jinki had yet to break their kiss, Gwiboon whimpering distractedly as she was stretched. “Please…” she sighed, right hand gripping Minho.  
  
Blindly, Jinki thrust forward, cock sinking deep into her pussy. All three let out a collective moan, as Jinki pressed into the hilt in one single thrust. Gwiboon let out a loud scream of pleasure and Jinki pressed flush against her front, Minho lowering her just that much so she was filled completely with both of them.  
  
She felt as if she was going to burst, the pleasure making her form shake.  
  
“Fuck, Gwiboonie, you’re so tight,” Jinki grunted, shallowly thrusting against her slick heat. He looped one of his arms under her thigh, the other resting on the table behind the pair and thrust forward, hard.  
  
Minho cried out at the sudden movement, heading falling back with his loud moan. Gwiboon matched his cry, nails digging in painfully to whatever flesh she could get her hands on. “Oh my god!” She wailed, eyes wide and clouded with lust, “Oh my god, Jinki! Minho!” She bucked against them, eyes rolling into the back of her head.  
  
“Shit – fuck, Gwiboon.” Minho swore, teeth once again sinking into her shoulder. He picked up the pace, rocking her down against their cocks.  
  
Jinki tilted his head back, hips pistoning forward erratically. “Fuck, I love you two, fuck.” His eyes squeezed shut as wave after wave of pleasure took over his body.  
  
The three’s moans echoed through the house, the loud slapping of slick skin against skin and the smell of sex taking over the small kitchen.  
  
“I’m close – fuck!” Minho gasped on a downward thrust, he let out a small whimper and rocked upwards.  
  
Gwiboon nodded shakily against Jinki’s collar, “Me too, baby, me too…”  
  
Jinki grinned and thrust forward at the same angle he had the first time, the other two screaming out their pleasure as he continued his fast assault. They were becoming erratic, each moving to gain their own release.  
  
Minho let the leg that he and Jinki were holding go and lowered his fingers to Gwiboon's pulsating heat; he pressed his finger to her clit and stroked it in time with their thrusts. “Baby, in me.. fuck, in me,” she babbled.  
  
Brows furrowed, Minho slipped his fingers inside Gwiboon and curled them upwards against Jinki’s shaft.  
  
Gwiboon bucked forward, “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH MY GOD, FUCK!” Her whole body curled in on itself, her hips rising against Jinki’s abdomen. Her fingers tangled messily in Minho’s hair and she tugged hard.  
  
Eyes locked with Jinki, Minho curled them up once more, dragging them as he did. Gwiboon all but screamed, body moving off their cocks and rising off Minho’s thighs as liquid sprayed from her pussy, coating Jinki’s front. The stream didn’t stop for a period of time, Gwiboon bringing her own hand down to stroke over her glistening folds to continue the assault on her senses.  
  
Minho and Jinki’s gazes turned predatory, lips both attaching to Gwiboon’s in an awkward three-way kiss as they both entered her once again and continued their relentless thrusting. Within seconds Minho came, thick seed shooting deep within Gwiboon. Not a moment later, Jinki came, shooting deep as well. The three slumped against each other, the poor table beneath them creaking with their combined weight.  
  
“You didn’t tell us you could squirt,” was the mumble against the back of her neck, she grinned and ran her fingers lovingly through Minho’s sweat-damp locks.  
  
“I didn’t know I could…” she grinned tiredly, her other hand traveling up and down Jinki’s back.  
  
“I’m soaked,” the elder whined. “Some warning next time would be nice…” The complaint was half-hearted, they all knew that.  
  
Gwiboon, cupped his jaw in her palms and drew him in for a slow kiss. “All better now?” she asked once they parted.  
  
Jinki and Minho’s eyes once again locked with each other.  
  
“I’m sure we can figure something out…”


End file.
